mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanksgiving Event
Thanksgiving Event 'was the third in-game Event which lasted 5 days - From the 23rd to 28th of November 2017, for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Wood Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the levels map. The goal of said level was to make enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp just like any level completion award). The level could not be reset, although it required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an internet connection must have been presented. Connectivity issue during the event would have resulted in prohibiting the ability to participate and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Thanksgiving Fruits. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be achieved by tapping Thanksgiving Fruits which could be achieved either by harvesting/tapping Thanksgiving Trees, healing the dead land, harvesting Gingerbreads or opening Thanksgiving Chests and Secret Thanksgiving Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total was roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Thanksgiving Fruits. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Thanksgiving Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Thanksgiving Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A bronze capsule could be bought for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Thanksgiving Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Thanksgiving Capsules shop. One-Time Offer One time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For 10$ (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 event points and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similary to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide OLD Written by Solarflarecon Here we are... again. This is going to have some parts from this guide. So, start of by healing some land and making a tree farm (more info here). Then, make a bunch of Glowing Life Flowers. '''DON'T merge them. Keep them for later. Harvest them for a load of Tiny Life Orbs and heal a significant portion of the land. After that, scout out all of the leftover Hills. Merge them. Repeat until you have an Elwind's Knoll. Spam harvest it then topsoil then merge. Repeat for a Cloudy Summit. Tap/Harvest it like mad for clouds. You're nearly done. Merge them until you have loads of Water. Let the grass that spawns from them die. Harvest the Necro Grass. Get a high level Prism Flower. Harvest that for Dragon Tree Leaves. Merge them up to at least a Vermillion Dragon Tree. Get a bunch of Wood. Make a bunch of Bushes. Get Ruins of the Sky Palace. Get some more Drags. Harvest the flowers like crazy. Heal all the land. Grind the Thanksgiving Trees for Thanksgiving Fruit. Merge them. Enjoy. NEW Written by Shaked Once again, yet another event! However a bit different from the other two - we start with Hills now. Very symbolic as in thanksgiving day you give your gratitude to the earth and when grows from it. So... without further ado, let's continue to the guide! Finger Rules: Merge 5 when possible, Don't merge Three Leaf(Thanksgiving Tree Level 3) any further! Don't merge Young Fruit Trees any further! You'll need them for creating life flowers. Don't merge Plains Grasses, use them for heal-merge from dead land of 50,500 and 5000. Farm ]] # ]]Start by tapping the 3 Oak Nuts, otherwise the arrow above them won't dissapear. Merge the Life Flower Sprout with the 2 others on the dead land. Merge the Ruby Plains Grass with the 2 others on the dead land too. Merge the Crimson Dragon Egg with the others 2 on the dead land and you're good to go. Harvest The Life Flower for Life Essences and gradually heal the land. Every Plains Grass should be dragged to the edge of the map. Use it only for healing tiles of 50 health or more. # Meanwhile, Take a 4x4 area and place fruit trees as shown in the picture to the right. This formation will generate Life Flower Sprouts over time, check from time to time and drag out the sprouts for allowing new ones to spawn. Hills until you get a Cloudy Summit by merging high Hills tiers. ]] # You should aim for the Hills and the Drake's Ridges. Once 2 Elwind's Knoll are made we can continue. Harvest the Hills non-stop for Topsoil and Emerald Plains Grass. Harvest the Topsoil for Hills and other goods. Merge the Emerald Plains Grass on the go in order to create more Life Flowers. the Cloudy Summit for Clouds to make it rain. Merge the Rain Puddles and the Life Flower Sprouts too. ]] # You have two options now - Continue to create Hills until a Cloudy Summit will be created as a byproduct or skip to step 12(doing the next steps will allow you to have more than 2 dragons). If you do skip, keep farming the Hills until you have 2 Giant Life Flowers. to allow it spawn Grass Tuft. ]] # Continue to farm the Hills in order to get a Cloudy Summit. There is a chance to get it every time you merge a hill of level 4(Garden Summit) or above, better chances the higher the hill's level. I got 2 by once merging 5 Garden Summit and once by merging 5 Moon's Precipice. turn into Necromancer Grass. Harvest it for Seeds of the Prism Flower, and merge those into Prism Flower Buds. Harvest them for Dragon Tree Leaves. ]] # Once you got a Cloudy Summit, tap it for clouds and tap them in order to make it rain. Merge the Rain Puddles into Fledgling Puddles, then merge those into Puddles and merge those into Water. Merge the Life Flower Sprouts that spawn along with the Rain Puddles and don't forget to check your Life Flower farm. Dragon Tree Leaves up until you get a Vermillion Dragon Tree. Harvest it for Elderwood, and merge it into Cabins, Tap the cabins for Bushes. Merge the Bushes into 2 Ruins of the Sky Palace.]] # Continue to harvest the Cloudy Summit and make lot of Water, and make sure each Water has at least 1 space free adjacent to it - it would allow Grass Tuft to spawn. the Ruins for Eggs]] # After about 15 Grass Tufts have been spawn, wait for them to turn into Necromancer Grass. Harvest it for Seeds of the Prism Flower. If you don't want to wait, merge 5 to create Sprouting Prism Flower. Merge 5 Sprouting Prism Flowers for 2 Prism Flower Buds. # Harvest the 2 Prism Flower Buds for Dragon Tree Leaves. Merge the leaves into Dragon Tree Saplings and merge those into Sprouting Dragon Trees, and merge those into Young Dragon Trees. Once you got 3 of the latter, merge them into a Vermillion Dragon Tree. # Harvest the Vermillion Dragon Tree for Elderwood. Use the other dragon to farm Life Orbs. By this point you should have already 2 Giant Life Flowers and couple of Twin and Brilliant Life Flowers. Merge the Elderwood in groups of 5 until you reach the Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. # Tap the cabin for Shrub Sprouts and make space around it so it can spawn more before dissapearing. Merge the bushes in groups of 5 until you reach 2 Ruins of the Sky Palace. Tap them for eggs and nests. Keep in mind you have 2 Tanzanite Eggs on the map you can merge with the ones you get from the Ruins. You should have about 8-12 Dragons in total # Harvest your Life Flowers non-stop untill all the map is full, merge them all, rinse and repeat until you have 3 Level 9 Life Orbs. can be a little less if you used some beforehand or merge-healed some land in between. Thise amount should be enough to heal the whole map in one go. # Cleaning Time! Harvest all the Brambles(or drag them all to one of the "branches" of the map if you don't want to harvest them and have more space for later), merge all the bones and the life flowers, harvest all the skulls and drag anything that is not event related to a corner(or a "branch"). You should be left with what described in the picture to the right. # Tap all the Gingermen Chests, Merge all the Thanksgiving Chests in group of 5. Harvest all the Gingerbreads and merge the Thanksgiving Fruits. By this point you should have 2 Level 8, 1 level 7 Thanksgiving Fruits and some extra lower levels. You should also have 2 level 5, 1 level 4, 1 level 3 and 7 level 2 Thanksgiving Trees. all the map. Drag all the Thanksgiving Trees to the edge of the map.]] # If you have only 2 dragons, merge 5 level 2 trees into 2 level 3, and merge them with the other one, so you would have 2 level 4 thanksgiving trees to harvest from, as they are much faster in comparance to level 5 one even though it give the next level of thanksgiving fruit. If you have less than 9 dragons, merge 5 of the level 2 trees into 2 level 3 and you're good to go. If you have more than 9 no further arrangements should be done. the Thanksgiving Trees for additional Thanksgiving Fruits]] # Drag all the trees to the edge of the map in a way they don't merge of course and begin to harvest them untill all map is full. about 2-3 times should be enough to get one Level 9 Thanksgiving Fruits and 2 Level 8 Thanksgiving Fruit, which would be enough for getting all the rewards of the event. Happy merging grinding. Additional Photos Autumn Clouds.PNG|Thanksgiving Event Level Background Category:Events Category:Thanksgiving Event